


I'll Be There For You

by hope27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope27/pseuds/hope27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look back to see how things could have gone had Felicity met Tommy after starting to work with Oliver as the Hood.  Tommy/Felicity friendship with growing Olicity feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anthfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthfan/gifts).



> Anthfan and I made a deal. She wanted more Tommy!Lives fic and I wanted a follow up to Tropes 2. Here's my end of the part of the bargin. The second part comes tomorrow.
> 
> Slightly more angst than expected, but I hope you still enjoy. And yes, Tommy does live in this story! :D

The first time she met Tommy was a week after she started working with Oliver.  He noticed her as she exited the restroom near Oliver’s office.  Cocking his head to the side, he furrowed his brow and she momentarily panicked until he flashed a heartwarming grin.

 

“Friend of Oliver’s?” he asked easily, not really surprised at finding a pretty girl at their club before hours.

 

Felicity looked like a deer caught in the headlights for a moment, quickly trying to come up with a reasonable excuse.  “Y..Yes,” she finally stammered, shifting her weight from one foot to the other before realizing what she was doing and halting her movements.  “Just helping Mr. Queen with a few technology issues.”

 

At Tommy’s disbelieving glance, she walked towards him and held out her hand.  “Felicity Smoak.  I work at Queen Consolidated in the IT department.  Mr. Queen...oh screw it...Oliver has been asking me for some help getting up to speed with things since he’s been away...and that sounds like he’s just been on vacation but I know he was stranded on a deserted island for five years and presumed dead...but it’s not like you just bring that up in polite conversation...”

 

She trailed off when she saw Tommy’s surprised expression at her long-winded introduction.  

 

“Okaaay,” he responded, the edges of his mouth twitching up again.  “He probably also likes that you do most of the talking.”

 

She blushed a deep scarlet, but Tommy immediately looked apologetic and took her hand, shaking it easily. “Tommy Merlyn, manager of Oliver’s club and his best friend since birth.”

 

Felicity felt her nervousness dissipate as she smiled back at Tommy.  Yes, she could instantly see why he and Oliver made quite a tag team.  Both were extremely easy on the eyes and had smiles of gold.  One bedroom look from either of them was sure to have women swooning.

 

“So, I didn’t realize we had any technology problems,” he said, interrupting her straying thoughts as he offered her his arm to lead her back towards the bar.  “What’s going on?”

 

Felicity instantly felt her nerves returning and she swallowed.  “Just some router issues.  He’s talked about an update to the web page I create for him as well, so I was just trying to work on those things.”

 

“Oh, so you’re the one that designed the web page.” The words were said with surprise and a hint of pride.  “It’s good.  I knew Oliver had hired someone.”

 

She shrugged. “Computers are my thing.”

 

“Well, it’s good to know you are around.”  Tommy smiled, patting her hand as he walked her to the bar and motioned for her to sit as he walked around the other side.  “I’ll have to talk to Oliver about keeping me in the loop on computer issues though - especially when they include a beautiful woman.”

 

Felicity bit her bottom lip, blushing once more, and tried to remember to tell Oliver that they needed to come up with a reason for her to be here so often.  

 

Although, she decided she already hated lying to Tommy.  There was an innocence and boyish charm to him that she couldn’t help but love.

 

“What’s your poison?” he asked as he spread his arms wide at the selection of alcohol behind him - backlit in the glass shelving behind the bar.

 

Her eyebrows rose and she wondered if she should be drinking anything considering she was technically working.  But then she shrugged that thought off.  A glass of wine wouldn’t hurt anything.  After all, today had been a long day and she hadn’t even seen Oliver or Diggle yet.  She had no idea what the evening held.

 

“Your best red wine,” she declared, resting her elbows on the counter.

 

Tommy quirked his lips and turned.  “Ah, a girl after my own heart.”

 

“You like red wine too?” she asked surprised.  She’d figured him for a beer or hard liquor drinker.

 

“Don’t be so surprised.  My father raised me on only the best of wines.  He’s always preferred wine to beer.”

 

Felicity found herself smiling as he poured her a glass of Merlow and she took an appreciative sip.  A moan left her mouth and she nodded her head.

 

“Yup, this is good.  Maybe Oliver needs to drink more of this so he’s not so grumpy...”

 

Tommy laughed out loud and leaned against the bar, resting his chin on his hand.  “Felicity, I think we are going to be friends.”

 

She blushed again, but before she could reply, she heard Oliver’s voice carrying across the club floor.  “Tommy!”

 

“Over here, buddy!  Just meeting your lovely friend, Felicity.  She tells me there’s computer issues that I didn’t even know about.”

 

Felicity swallowed and turned to give Oliver an apologetic look, hoping he’d run with her cover.

“I told him about the router issues you were having,” she explained before Oliver could speak. 

 

“Oh, yeah, I meant to mention that to you earlier.  I couldn’t get on the internet earlier from here and I wanted to talk to her about some website updates as well as possibly housing a server in the basement for all our financial information.”  Oliver finished evenly, and Felicity’s eyes widened at how he’d managed to relay the same story as her - as well as the brilliant idea of the server room in the basement.  

 

“Sounds good to me,” Tommy replied easily, but she could see his eyes dart back and forth between her and Oliver.  “A new shipment of liquor is about to arrive.  I better get down to the loading dock to oversee.”

 

He turned to Felicity, lifting her hand from the counter.  “It was lovely to meet you, Felicity.  I hope to see around here more.  We could use someone like you to brighten this place - and him - up...”

 

He threw Oliver a cheeky grin before Tommy smiled and kissed the back of her hand in a sweeping motion she knew was all for show.  She heard Oliver huff behind her and couldn’t contain her own chuckle.

 

Rolling her eyes, she returned his grin and watched as he clapped his friend on the back, whistling as he left the main floor.

 

Oliver waited until they heard the door to the back room close behind Tommy before he looked back at her.  He opened his mouth to say something but she beat him to it.

 

“I like him.” She grinned up at Oliver who scowled but there was no real threat or annoyance in his gaze.

 

“Tommy knows how to make a good impression,” Oliver replied, and then his expression turned serious.  “Good cover story, by the way.”

 

“Really?” she asked, eyebrows raised in surprise, “Because we are going to have to come up with something better than internet problems or website issues if I’m going to be here every night.  I mean, that excuse will only hold up so many times.  I’m pretty sure Tommy is smart enough to figure out something’s up...”

 

“We’ll figure it out,” he replied swiftly, interrupting her flow of thoughts.

 

She smiled, trying to lighten his sudden darker mood.  She could sense the internal battle he was fighting about lying about so much to his best friend.

 

“Have you ever thought about telling him...”

 

His eyes cut to hers so fast she was momentarily frozen to the spot by the sudden steel she saw in them.

 

“He can never know.” His voice was rough and tight.

 

Felicity sighed, nodding.  “Okay.”

 

“He wouldn’t understand.  He still sees me as who I was...not who I am now.”

 

Felicity’s heart twisted painfully inside her chest at the sadness in his voice.  The realization of how much he had to hide his true self was slowly starting to sink in with her.  She raised her eyes to meet his and hoped her gaze conveyed her sentiments.

 

Slipping from the bar stool, she took two steps forward so she was now only inches from him.  Reaching out her hand, she laid in hesitantly on his forearm, squeezing softly.

 

His chest rose and fell with a deep breath as his eyes snapped closed.  She wondered briefly if she’d crossed a line and was about to let go and walk past him back to the basement when he opened his eyes and looked at her.  Those blue pools conveyed his thanks, and she nodded her head in understanding.

 

“I left the computers doing an update.  They should be done by now,” she said, trying for a change of conversation.

 

Oliver blinked and then nodded.  “Okay.  Then, I need you to see what you can find on this.” He held up a security fob and she plucked it from his fingers. 

 

“Piece of cake,” she remarked, grinning as she brushed by him, only then remembering the glass of wine Tommy had poured for her.

 

Doubling back, she grabbed the glass, shrugging her shoulders at Oliver’s raised eyebrow and upturned lips.  “Can’t let it go to waste.”

 

She swore she heard him chuckle as she made her way to the basement.

 

***

 

The next few times she talked to Tommy were all business related.  

 

He’d been becoming more and more suspicious about her hours at the club, but hadn’t asked questions, although she could see them brewing in the back of his mind.

 

He’d even started calling her whenever something went wrong with the system and Oliver wasn’t around.  There’d been a few lunch breaks she’d spent at Verdant, running a series of backups and fixing problems with the payroll program as well as keeping the inventory system in working order.  The first time he’d asked if he was over-stepping by calling her directly and by-passing Oliver, but she’d assured him that she was happy to help and she knew Oliver wouldn’t mind.  It was keeping their cover - so he’d better not.

 

And she’d told Oliver as much when he’d grumbled about Tommy taking her away from work in the middle of the day.  “It was my lunch break and _your_ cover story.”

 

Oliver had only rolled his eyes, and returned to his workout session with Diggle in the training area.

 

When she saw Tommy the next evening, just before opening, he smiled and thanked her again.  

 

Oliver interrupted them before she had the chance to reply.  “We ready?” he asked Tommy.

 

Oliver’s eyes glanced at her, narrowing slightly between her and Tommy.  For a moment, she thought she saw a flash of something in his gaze, but shook it off - after all there was no way Oliver could be jealous of her and Tommy spending time together.  They were barely co-workers and partners, although their friendship was growing steadily every day.   Ignoring her wandering thoughts, she simply smiled at him, pushing her glasses back up on to her nose.  

 

“Always,” Tommy replied and glanced knowingly between her and Oliver.  “Anything you two want to share with the class?” he asked with a glint in his eyes.

 

She watched as Oliver’s gaze narrowed and challenged his friend.  “No.”

 

Tommy rolled his eyes and turned a slick smile to Felicity.  “I do like that you can at least make him smile.  He doesn’t do that enough these days.”

 

She felt the blush rise to her cheeks, and knew Oliver was looking at her, but refused to turn his way.

 

“I’m not sure I’m the one...” but Tommy held up a hand.

 

“Trust me.  Whatever you’re doing...keep doing it.”

 

His insinuation caused her to squeak out a noise of protest from her throat but Tommy was all the way on the other side of the floor before she found her voice.

 

Felicity didn’t risk a glance at Oliver who stood frozen next to her before rushing to the stairs and the safety of the basement.

 

***

 

After Tommy found out about Oliver’s secret, things became strained at the club.  And not just between Oliver and Tommy.

 

He was curt with her as well.

 

“Felicity,” he nodded stiffly to her when he saw her, but otherwise kept working, ignoring her presence.

 

Until one day, when she planted herself at the edge of the bar while he took stock and waited.

 

“I’m a little busy here,” he said succinctly, “so if you need a drink, pour it yourself.”

 

When she said nothing and didn’t move, he turned to her, shoulders sagging.  Felicity just stared at him, knowingly.

 

“Talk,” she finally commanded.

 

“What is there to talk about?” he gritted out, eyes flashing with an anger she’d never seen before.

 

“You’re upset, angry, confused, hurt...talk about any of those,” she explained easily, even though her insides were churning.

 

He ran a hand over his face, and she noticed he looked exhausted as if he hadn’t slept in days.  She was becoming very familiar with that look - it’s one Oliver wore daily.

 

“He’s a murderer,” he began bluntly and Felicity winced.  “He puts arrows in people every night and does it without any remorse or pity.  I don’t even know him anymore.  He was my best friend and now...now he’s a stranger.”

 

Felicity nodded, tears stinging her eyes at the raw emotion in Tommy’s voice.  She was instantly reminded of how much he’d been through these last few days with both his father and Oliver.

 

“He’s still Oliver,” she said softly.  “He’s still your friend.”

 

“He kills people, Felicity,” he yelled and she was thankful she’d come to the club early that afternoon.  It was Saturday and Oliver had decided to spend sometime with Thea but she wanted to run a few more updates and work on their newest case.

 

“I’m not going to defend all his decisions,” she started diplomatically, twisting her hands in the sleeves of her Stanford sweatshirt.  “But he has his reasons for doing what he’s doing.  He’s trying to right wrongs that aren’t even his.  And in his own twisted logic, doing this is some kind of requiem for his father.”

 

Tommy just shook his head, confusion and disbelief staring back at her.  

 

“I don’t understand,” he began.  “How can you _defend_ him?  How can you work with him?  Wait,” his voice halting and his eyes narrowing into slits, “Are you working with him by choice or is he forcing you?”

 

Felicity wasn’t expecting those questions, and she jerked back at the accusation in his normally jovial voice.

 

“No!” she stammered quickly.  “I know it’s hard to understand.  I don’t even know if I understand everything myself.  But _I_ made this decision.  And there are other reasons behind it and technically, right now, it’s only provisional, but I’ve seen the good he can do, Tommy.  He can’t see it yet, but I have to believe he will.”

 

“I don’t understand,” he repeated, shaking his head, the crease in his forehead deepening.  “I just...”

 

“Give him a chance, Tommy,” she reasoned, starting to reach out her hand but pulling it back when he shirked away.  “Please.  He’s still your friend.  He saved your father.”

 

“Yes, and if that wouldn’t have happened, I would never have known who he truly was.  He would have just kept lying to me every day of our lives.”

 

The words were spit out, cold and harsh, and Felicity realized he was hurt too deeply to see reason just yet.

 

“He was trying to protect you,” she said quietly, sliding down off the bar stool getting ready to leave.  “He’s trying to protect everybody he loves.”

 

She started to walk away, knowing she’d have to let him think things through a little more.  Tommy’s wounds were still fresh.  He needed time to come to terms with everything.

 

Felicity was halfway across the empty floor when his words stopped her mid-step.  “And what about you?  Is he trying to protect you?  Because it seems like he just dragged you into the most dangerous situation possible...”

 

Felicity’s eyes slammed shut.  She’d be lying if she said those thoughts hadn’t crossed through her own mind late at night as she lay in her bed alone.  But, in the end, this had been her decision.  He would have let her walk away.  She was sure of that.  

 

She wanted to help, though.  And as she worked side by side with Oliver, she saw what he wouldn’t let anyone else see - the man beneath the masks.  He was someone she could hold on to - and so she did.  He needed saving as much as everyone he was trying to save.  And while she may not be able to do it, she was going to try.

 

“Yes,” she finally whispered, the large room carrying her words back to Tommy.  “He protects me.  But this was always my choice.  And I don’t regret it.”

 

With those words resonating between them, she walked away, retreating to the basement, not seeing the shadow of the man they’d been discussing near the door, listening to their entire conversation.  

 

When Oliver entered the foundry a few minutes later, he simply walked over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, squeezing it softly before asking her what she’d found.  Felicity, confused by the action, blinked a few times before beginning to read the results on her computer screen.

 

****

 

A few days later, when she saw Tommy again, he greeted her with his normal charming smile and instantly poured her a glass of wine.

 

She cocked an eyebrow at him in question to which he simply shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

 

“I was an ass,” he explained.  “I’m sorry.”

 

Taking the glass, she took a quick sip and savored the burst of flavor in her mouth.

 

When she opened her eyes again, she set the glass down and leveled him with a look.  “So you and Oliver?” 

 

Her question hung in the air and she watched as his smile faltered, his eyes darkening.

 

Felicity sighed as Tommy spoke.  “It’s not that easy...I don’t know how to trust him anymore.  I don’t recognize him anymore.”

 

“You recognized him a week ago.  He’s been back six months, Tommy.  He didn’t change in the last few days; he changed on that island.  He’s been changed since he came back.”

 

“Exactly!” Tommy’s voice rose and Felicity winced at the bitterness in his tone.  “He’s been lying to me from day one.”

 

“Maybe you just didn’t want to see,” Felicity said, knowing she was taking a risk by putting that statement out there.

 

Tommy ran a hand over his face and shook his head.  “I just...I need time, Felicity.”

 

She nodded her head in understanding and decided to change the subject.  “So what kind of wine is this?” 

 

A relieved look crossed his face and his expression lightened.  “Wouldn’t you like to know!”

 

“Tommy!” she whined, rolling her eyes as she took another sip, knowing he was going to make her guess.

 

The next hour was spent discussing everything from wine to movies and even a few stories of Oliver and Tommy’s many adventures.  He stopped briefly when he initially launched into a tale from their college days, but she gave him an encouraging half smile and he took a deep breath and continued.

 

When Oliver came up the stairs looking for her, Felicity was doubled over laughing at the image of an thirteen-year old Oliver tying to sweet talk his way into a 21-and-over club.

 

She knew he was there the moment Tommy’s laughter faded, tension quickly taking it’s place on his dark features.  Turning in her seat, she saw Oliver standing a few feet away, his hands hanging loosely at his sides as he watched them with an unreadable expression on his face.  His eyes danced back and forth between Tommy and her, and for one brief second she saw the longing and sadness flash in his eyes when he glanced at his best friend.  That glint of something she’d seen the other night was there as well, lingering under the surface.   She didn’t have to turn around to know that Tommy was glaring at him.

 

“Hey,” she greeted him, smiling softly, trying to convey her empathy.

 

Oliver’s eyes locked with hers for a few brief seconds, but it was long enough to read the emotions swirling in him.  Slipping off the stool, she approached him slowly, reaching out a hand and wrapping it around his.  Silently, she nodded her head toward the bar where Tommy still stood.

 

“Talk to him,” she mouthed, squeezing his hand.

 

Oliver’s eyes slid shut, but his grip tightened on her fingers before he let go and took a few steps forward.

 

As she disappeared down stairs, she heard the two men begin to talk, and she hoped it was a start to the healing of their friendship.

 

When the door slammed behind Oliver twenty minutes later, and he didn’t say a word as he hastily grabbed his bow and quiver, strapping it on his back as he hit the training area, she knew it hadn’t gone well.  The storm brewing in his eyes told her everything.

 

With each release of an arrow, she saw the tension slip from his shoulders until the machine was empty, each yellow ball impaled to the wall.  He sagged then, as if the weight he was carrying suddenly became too much.

 

Standing up, Felicity crossed to him, slipping off her shoes as she went.  She padded to the edge of the mat and made sure he knew she was there before she stepped up to him.

 

“Teach me,” she said, pleading with him to let her in - let her help.

 

His eyes flew to her face in confusion.  Her lips twitched upward at his surprise.

 

“Teach me,” she repeated, motioning to the bow and arrow.

 

“I thought you said it was stupid,” he replied gruffly, but she could hear the hint of teasing in his voice.

 

Felicity shrugged her shoulders.  “A certain _someone_ changed my mind.”

 

His gaze warmed, and she felt her stomach flip at the look he sent her.

 

Then his hands came to rest on her hips, guiding her into place as he put the bow in her hand.  His fingers on her arms and shoulders were enough to put her senses into overdrive but she somehow managed to keep a straight head and focus on his directions.  And when she finally released the arrow and it at least hit the target, she turned quickly a giggle falling from her lips as she gazed up at him.  The look of happiness in his eyes was a welcome sight, and she decided that she’d ask him to teach her things more often if only to see him smile like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part. This fic turned into a 10K monster, but I hope you guys won't mind. 
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think. This has been a fun experience for me to write Tommy and Felicity's friendship as well as the Olicity relationship growing in the background! 
> 
> I truly appreciate everyone who has read, bookmarked and given kudos on this. I will reply to comments asap!
> 
> Once again...for anthfan!
> 
> And thanks to chasethewind for editing this for me!

The next week she was working in the foundry when an alert popped up on her screen from the security camera near the back door to the basement. Pulling up the feed, her frown turned into a smile when she saw Tommy pacing near the door, bottle of wine in hand.

He took two steps forward, standing in front of the door, and then moved back as if he’d changed his mind.

Picking up her cell phone, she sent him a quick text, and watched as he pulled out his phone and read her message.

_Just get down here. Your pacing is setting off the camera alarm. Oliver is out._

She held down the command to override the lock and heard the door click open.

Seconds later, footsteps descended the stairs and she spun in her chair, pinning the approaching man with an amused expression.

She was greeted with a foppish grin when he appeared from the shadows, shrugging his shoulders. “Wasn’t sure I’d be welcomed down here...”

“You are when you ply the keeper of the code with delicious wine,” she grinned, eyeing the bottle in his hand.

He chuckled, and set the wine on her desk for her to inspect.

Cabernet Sauvignon. Another favorite of hers.

Felicity motioned to a chair next to her and Tommy took the hint, sitting down and pulling out the two glasses he had tucked under his arms.

“You spoil me,” she told him, grinning as he popped the cork and poured them both a glass.

Tommy shrugged. “Perks of being co-owner. Plus, I figured we could both us a drink after last night.”

Felicity’s eyes clouded over at the mention of the events of the past 48 hours. Oliver’s psycho ex-girlfriend had decided to pay a visit to Starling City, determined to track down her father with Oliver’s help. When he’d refused, she’d systematically threatened everyone of importance to him until he had agreed.

As she took a sip of her wine, she glanced at the splint on Tommy’s right wrist.

“Does it hurt?” she asked softly.

Tommy’s jaw tightened, but he shook his head. “Not really. The splint helps.”

She nodded, unconsciously rubbing her own wrists after setting down her wine glass. Under the sleeves of her cardigan, the marks from the zip ties Helena had used to restrain her were still an angry red. She had a matching set on her ankles. It’s why she was wearing her boots today.

“What about you?” Tommy asked, eyeing her carefully. “I heard Helena went after you too...”

Felicity swallowed, blocking out the memories of a crossbow pointed at her temple, and instead focused on the moment that Oliver had found her, freeing her of her restraints, a warm hand on her arm.

“I’m fine,” she croaked, but she knew it was a weak reply.

Tommy raised a knowing eyebrow, but didn’t press her.

“Oliver sure knows how to pick them,” he finally said, trying to lighten the mood, and Felicity attempted a laugh, but it fell flat.

She quickly took another drink of her wine, savoring the dry taste as it flooded her mouth.

“She got away,” Felicity said, the guilt eating away at her.

Tommy laid a hand on her arm, and she looked at him with sad eyes. “Hey. It’s not your fault...”

Felicity laughed ruefully, wiping a hand across her cheeks to catch an errant tear that escaped. “Now you sound like Oliver...”

His jaw clenched, but he said nothing. “It’s the truth.”

“No,” she whispered, shaking her head. “It’s not. I hacked into the database for her. I got her the information. I led her to her father. Three men are dead because of me. McKenna is hurt...and Oliver...Oliver is...brooding even more.”

Tommy took the wine glass from her hand and set it on the desk before turning her to face him. “One,” he began, “You were under duress. I doubt she just said please. Two, it was Oliver’s choice to even start to help her in the first place. He’s the one who got messed up with her, and now here we all are...”

“He thought he could help her,” Felicity interrupted him. “I think he saw some of himself in her when they first met. It’s hard for him with her because at one point, he thought he could save her.”

“But he obviously couldn’t.” Tommy added with confidence.

“Doesn’t mean he was wrong to try, Tommy.”

She held his gaze, giving him a sad yet knowing look. He sighed and nodded.

“Fine,” he ground out, “Maybe you’re right. But she knew his weaknesses and played every one of them.”

“I know,” Felicity nodded, “That’s what she does...”

“And he let her play them,” Tommy added, squeezing her hands. “Until she came after you...”

At that, Felicity furrowed her brow in confusion.

“Felicity, Helena threatened Oliver’s family, me, his identity and he still didn’t try to completely stop her until she went after you.”

His words hung in the air between them and Felicity tried to process them. The idea he was insinuating was too ridiculous for her to even acknowledge.

“Tommy,” she sighed, “He finally realized that she wasn’t going to stop until she got her father, and that she didn’t care who she took down in the process.”

“He already knew all of that,” Tommy countered, eyebrows raised. “And don’t tell me he didn’t. He knew her - knew what lengths she’d go to. It had to do with you. She came after you - that was unacceptable.”

She laughed, shaking her head, “Tommy, you’re putting me above his family and you in his eyes. That’s just...that’s ridiculous.”

Tommy squeezed her hands and her eyes flew to his, the laughter dying in her throat at the seriousness in his eyes. “No, it’s not. You truly don’t see the way he looks at you, do you?”

“Tommy...” She warned. This conversation had taken a turn she wasn’t ready for - her feelings were off limits - especially concerning Oliver.

She’d felt the changes in their relationship over the weeks and months. How they’d slowly gone from acquaintances to co-workers to partners and then friends. Now, it seemed they were shifting into something else - something she couldn’t even start to fully accept because the idea of him feeling that was for her was unrealistic in her eyes. He would always be hung up on Laurel - beautiful, gorgeous Laurel. Or McKenna. Or any of the other gorgeous women who would willingly be his next girlfriend.

The moments they shared were special, but she wasn’t sure how he could see her as anything but his friend and IT girl. Although she found herself wanting him to more and more.

“It’s the truth, Felicity,” Tommy broke through her thoughts, a lop-sided grin on his face. “I’ve been his friend since birth, remember? I see him when he looks at you, and I was telling the truth when I told you that you were good for him. You make him smile and laugh...”

Felicity quickly downed the rest of her wine after extracting her hands from his. “Okay, subject change because right now, I really just need time to think about all of this.”

Nodding his head, he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on her desk which earned him a glare. She was about to shove them away when the alarm beeped and Oliver strode purposefully down the steps.

Tommy quickly sat up and turning to look at his friend as he halted when the scene in front of him came into view.

Oliver’s eyes swept over her and Tommy and she felt as if was seeing right through her. A frown knitted into his brow as his eyes dropped to her lap and she looked down where one of Tommy’s hands still grasped hers.

When she looked up again, she saw Oliver directing a glare rivaling one of his Hood looks toward Tommy.

Clearing his throat, Tommy released her hand and stood. “I guess I was just leaving...”

Felicity sighed at the obvious tension still etched in the air between them.

“You two are so frustrating,” she yelled, clapping a hand over her mouth at her sudden outburst.

Oliver’s blinked in surprise as he looked at her, Tommy also staring at her in shock.

Grumbling, she pushed herself out of her chair, and crossed the floor until she was standing in between them.

“Will you two please just talk?!” she cried in frustration. “Without the death glares and silent testosterone battles? Just talk. You are friends. Best friends. Don’t throw it away because you are both too proud to sit down and hash things out.”

Her words echoed around the cavernous space, and for minutes no one spoke. Oliver glanced from her to Tommy and she watched as they had a silent conversation.

After five minutes of no one moving or talking, Felicity threw up her hands. “Men!” she muttered and stomped off to the training area, kicking off her shoes and picking up one of the sticks Oliver used in his training.

Minutes later, she heard the door slam shut and her shoulders fell. She could still feel Oliver’s presence in the room.

Turning around, she found him standing two feet from her, studying her carefully.

Pushing her glasses up on her nose, she released a long breath and looked at him from over the lenses. “So are you going to stand there and stare or are you going to teach me what to do with this?”

Oliver looked at her with surprise as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. “What, no lecture?”

“Already gave it, or were you not listening to my loud voice five minutes ago?” she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

This time he did smile. “Oh, I heard.”

She let out a snort. “It worked wonders,” she said sarcastically.

“We’re...we’re working on it Felicity,” he stated quietly, and her eyes flew up to his to see the sincerity in them.

“You better be,” she chastised, raising the wooden stick towards him. “Because I’m tired of all this silent treatment and brooding.”

“I do not brood.”

She snorted again. “Right, and I’m not a genius with computers.”

He quirked an eye brow and she challenged him to contradict her. He wisely said nothing.

When she went to raise the stick again, he stepped up and grabbed it, positioning it in front of her.  
“You don’t hold it like a bat,” he told her evenly, shifting and coming up to stand behind her.

Tommy’s words ringing in her ears, she felt his warm breath on her neck as he moved her hands into the correct positions, his body encasing hers in a solid wall of warmth.

The sleeves of her cardigan fell down as he raised the stick higher, and the red marks from Helena’s ties became visible. She felt Oliver freeze behind her, and knew he’d spotted them. She wanted to pull her hands away and hide the mottled skin but his hands encased hers, and then they were moving, his fingers tracing down to her wrists.

A ragged breath escaped his lips as she twitched when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest and she closed her eyes to try and control the emotions suddenly flooding through her.

She felt his head dip down and come to rest on her shoulder, and she gasped. His hands moved back to the stick, taking it from her and tossing it to the side where it clattered to the mats, and then he was tangling his fingers with hers and pulling them towards her body. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her against him and she sank back into his firm chest.

“I should have been there sooner,” he whispered roughly against her neck, and a shiver ran down her spine as heat pooled low in her belly.

She swallowed, squeezing his hands, accepting the comfort he was providing. “You came - that’s what matters.”

“I’m the one who let her get the information she wanted...”

He was shaking his head before she could even finish. “You did what you had to. This is not your fault.”

“Then it’s not yours either.”

She felt his body tense at her words and wondered if she’d crossed a line, but then he was breathing out and tightening his hold on her.

Eventually they would get back to work, but for a few moments, they found comfort in each other, and Felicity started to wonder about Tommy’s comments and any truth they might hold.

***  
Felicity found Tommy in his office, sitting behind his desk with his head in his hands after Detective Lance left and Oliver went out to find the Count.

Leaning against the door frame, she waited until he looked up before speaking. “You covered for him...”

Her words held a question that she didn’t speak.

“Yeah,” Tommy replied gruffly, leaning back in his chair and running a hand over his face. “I guess I did.”

Giving him a small smile, she stepped into his office and pulled her hands out from behind her back where she held a bottle of wine.

A small smile tugged at his lips, eyes twinkling slightly at the sight of what was becoming their undiscussed ritual.

“It’s the only thing I could find behind the bar so I can’t promise how good it is, but...” She trailed off and shrugged her shoulders, popping the cork out and pouring them both a glass.

“So, gonna tell me why you covered for him?” she finally prodded, after waiting as long as she could.

He chuckled at her impatience and then sighed.

“Just couldn’t turn him in,” he replied tiredly. “I may not understand everything he has become, but he’s still my best friend. I still have this need to protect him.”

Felicity nodded, fighting the smile threatening to bloom on her bright pink lips.

“Maybe you’re right,” Tommy said, looking intently at his wine glass and its contents. “Maybe underneath it all is still my best friend. Maybe he is trying to help. I mean...you obviously see the good in him. And maybe I’m starting to see it too. He is going after whoever is making the new Vertigo...”

She smiled and nodded, happiness settling within her chest at the idea that this fighting might finally be over. Oliver needed his best friend - even if he would never admit it. And Tommy needed his as well. They were too very stubborn people - more alike than they realized, she decided.

“He has his moments,” she nodded, smiling softly as she took another sip of her wine.

Tommy laughed. “Yes, he’s always had those. And a lot of them happened when he had few clothes on...”

Felicity choked on her drink and blushed at the mental image Tommy just placed in her mind. One glance at his face - wicked grin firmly in place - told her his words were intentional.

“You’re so easy, Smoak!” he crowed and ducked as she threw a pencil at him.

“Be careful, Merlyn, I can make your life very hard with just a few keystrokes.”

The look on his face straightened and he narrowed his eyes at her warily. “You wouldn’t...”

“Try me,” she goaded, and then they both fell into a fit of laughter.

After a few more sips of wine, Felicity set her glass down and rose from her seat, knowing she had work to do if she was going to find all her equipment after the hasty “re-organizing.”

“So you’ll talk to him?” she asked softly, hating how hopeful her voice sounded.

Tommy sighed, standing as he nodded. Coming around the desk, he reached out and arm and pulled her to him, placing a kiss on her cheek. “Thanks, Lis,” he whispered.

She scrunched up her nose and pushed back. “Lis?”

Tommy just shrugged, “I figured you needed a nickname. Lis works.”

“Not sure how I feel about that...”

“Better get used to it.” He replied easily. “I think I’ll keep you around.”

She rolled her eyes and headed for the door, a smile on her lips. “Later TomCat.”

The name didn’t register until she was halfway down the hallway. “LIS!”

She laughed all the way back to the basement.

 

***

Things had settled into a tempered alliance between the two men. While there were still issues to work out, they had been talking more and things seemed to be getting better. And then they’d found out Malcolm was the Dark Archer. Suddenly, Oliver was at a loss. How did he tell his best friend that his father was a monster, and was trying to kill thousands of innocent people?

She, Diggle and Oliver had been working night and day, trying to find any information on the device. When Oliver had been kidnapped by Malcolm, Felicity’s worst fears began to come to life.

Hours later she got the call from Diggle that he had Oliver, only to be dragged into the police station and questioned about her suspected work with the Hood.

It was all beginning to take a toll on her.

She heard yelling the second she stepped into the club, choosing to come in the side door instead of the back entrance that lead straight to the basement.

She kept to the shadows as she heard Oliver’s gruff voice trying to reason with Tommy, who was obviously drunk by the way he was swaying the slurring of his words.

"The difference between us, Tommy, is that I didn’t find out the truth about my father until it was too late. But you have always known, deep down. You have always known the man he is."

Felicity’s breath hitched, and she held it, waiting for Tommy’s reply. She hoped he would understand; hoped that somehow Oliver’s words would get through to Tommy. Briefly, she wondered if he’d told him about his father holding him hostage - chained up in a dank warehouse basement for hours. She shivered at the memory of the marred skin around Oliver’s wrists, and the bruises that covered his shoulder and back. He had at least two cracked ribs and Felicity had barely been able to keep it together as she’d watched Diggle bandage him up just hours ago.

"I wish you would have died on that island." Tommy’s bitter voice echoed in the empty room, and Felicity felt a vice grip her heart.

Suddenly she couldn’t breathe and her vision blurred. She watched as Oliver’s body went rigid. Stepping forward to see them clearly, she inhaled sharply at the absolute agony displayed on Oliver's face. It made her heart crumple. Clapping a hand over her mouth to stop the sharp sob she knew was building in her throat, she blinked back the tears in her eyes.

Tommy was his best friend. How could he wish for that? They’d been getting better. Healing wounds and now this...

Oliver pushed up and away from Tommy, shoulders slumped in something akin to defeat. His face was expressionless now, and unless you knew him well, you'd think he felt nothing. But she knew better. She saw the furrowed brow, the tense muscles in his shoulders, and the weight in his blank stare.

Waiting until Oliver had walked away and disappeared down the stairs to the lair below, she finally stepped forward.

Tommy still sat slumped on the floor, looking much worse for wear. She could see the struggle in his eyes. Unlike Oliver, his expression told her everything. His eyes swam with unshed tears, his appearance more haggard than she had ever seen.

Squaring her shoulders, she let her heels clack loudly against the polished concrete floors. Tommy's head shot up and she gave him her best withering glare to which he had the decency to look at least a little reticent.

"You're an idiot, Tommy Merlyn," she spat, anger bubbling to the surface on Oliver's behalf.

Tommy's eyes narrowed. "He told me my father was a monster who is trying to destroy the city. Meanwhile he's sleeping with Laurel not 4 hours after telling me to go back to her. You'd think five years alone would change someone...he's still the same selfish bastard he always was."

None of what Tommy told her was new to her except the part about him telling Tommy to get back together with Laurel. She had known Oliver had gone to her the other night. Had seen it in his eyes. His lost expression - he was seeking comfort, normalcy. He hadn't found it. She’s pushed away her own feelings on the matter - deciding now was not the time to deal with them.

"I'm not saying he hasn't made mistakes since he's come back," She explained with a sigh. "Trust me, he's one of the most pig-headed men I know. But he did come back, Tommy. How many times did you beg and pray for your best friend to come home in the five years he's been gone?"

Tommy's eyes cut to hers and widened, and Felicity knew she'd hit a nerve. She watched as his eyes slipped closed and he rubbed his hand over his unshaven face.

"Every night," he whispered.

Felicity started, not expecting a response. But it was one she could work with - one she would work with.

"And he did. So how can you tell him you wished..."

"He's _NOT_ the same person. He's a monster. He's not my best friend anymore. I don't know who he is..." Tommy's voice rose with each word until he was shouting, but Felicity stood her ground.

"Of course he changed," she told him, pointing at the door he'd disappeared behind. "You've seen his scars, Tommy. You know he went through hell. Those scars...they weren't self-inflicted.” She watched as guilt and horror covered Tommy’s face but she ignored it, pressing on, determined to get through to him. “He had to change to survive, and he _did_. He survived and he came back. To his family. To his friends. To _you_. He came back, Tommy. He's never going to be the same Oliver again. But that doesn't mean he doesn't still care about you. That doesn't mean he's not a good person - that he's not risking his life every night to keep people safe!"

"He shoots arrows into people, Felicity!" Tommy roared. "He _kills_ people. He should have died."

And Felicity slapped him hard, her hand stinging as it returned to her side and she stood wide-eyed as the red imprint became visible on his cheek.

She swallowed, staring at him in sadness. "Then your father would have died, Tommy. The Count would still be making Vertigo - the same Vertigo Thea was high on when she crashed her car. Helena Bertinelli would still be exacting her revenge on people without any care to anyone in this city. No one would be trying to stop the Undertaking - trying to stop the Glades from being destroyed. And you can yell and scream all you want, but if you don't want to believe Oliver, then prove him wrong. Prove _us_ wrong. Help us find out who and what is behind this because Oliver just learned his own mother knew about the sabotaging of the Queen's Gambit and did nothing to stop it. His own mother knows about this plan but she doesn't know enough to stop it. So help us! He's not trying to hurt people - he's trying to save this city and those he loves, Tommy. And you are one of them!"

Tears pressed against her eyes as the emotions become too much, but she bit back the sob.

"You got a second chance with your best friend," she said, her voice soft again and hoarse. "Most people don't get that."

Turning on her heel, she left Tommy sitting on the floor, brow furrowed and eyes wide as she went in search of Oliver.

She heard tennis ball machine before she reached the bottom step and then the familiar THWICK of the arrows flying through the air. Setting her purse on her desk, she rounded the corner to see the shooting range and found Oliver - sans shirt - determinedly focused on impaling every ball that exited the machine.

She let the click of her heels alert him to her presence and flicked the switch to the ball machine as she passed.

He turned to her, annoyance written on his face but she simply folded her arms and cocked her head to the side.

"What?" he growled, staring her down, shoulders tense and body completely on edge.

Felicity was aware that she had to tread carefully. While she knew he would never physically hurt her, his emotions were wild and erratic and boiling just under the surface.

At her head tilt, he let his mask drop briefly so she could see the heartache underneath, and she sighed.

"Oliver," she breathed out, and watched as his eyes slammed shut at her voice.

"I heard," she continued, just as softly. "You know he doesn't mean it. He's angry and confused and obviously drunk..."

"He thinks I'm a monster," Oliver stated without any hint of emotion on his once again stoic face. "Maybe I am."

" _NO_!" Felicity jumped at the loudness of her voice, and watched his eyes widened minutely at her outburst.

"You're not a monster, Oliver Queen," she told him fiercely. "Don't you ever say that! You are a human being - a beautiful human being who cares so deeply about those you love that you are willing to do anything to protect them. I watch you night after night put your life on the line to save this city. But maybe someone needs to save you too. Maybe someone needs to help you..."

She stepped close enough so that she can run her hand over his stubble. He exhaled into her palm and she was lost to the feelings bolting through her. Steeling herself, she brushed her fingers over her temple and then let her hand drop to her side once more.

His eyes blinked open and the gaze he returned froze her to the spot. He reached for her then, arms wrapping around her middle and bringing her flush against him, burying his face into her hair as she ran her hands up and down his well-muscled back.

"Thank you," he replied gruffly, and she savored the feeling of his arms around her, holding him tightly.

He set her back almost as quickly as he had pulled her in and she instantly missed his touch.

She smiled, schooling her features and headed back to her computer, her mind running rampant with thoughts and feelings she'd tried to keep locked safe in her heart. But it was no use. They were out and all for him.

***

Everything fell apart that night. She was able to walk Lance through the deactivation of one device, but a second one went off, and suddenly everything was shaking around her.

Oliver’s voice came over the comms, and she bit back a sob as the ceiling shook above her.

“Are you okay?” His voice was strained and laced with pain.

She nodded as she replied even though she was anything but okay.

“Oliver?” Her voice was barely a whisper.

“What is it?’ he asked quickly, and she could still hear his labored breathing which worried her with what she was about to tell him.

“The second device. It was worse on the east side...near CNRI...” She shrieked, clapping her hand over mouth as another pile of debris fell from the ceiling.

“Felicity!”

“I’m fine, Oliver. Go. Go help her.”

“No!” He yelled back, but then the comms went silent and she crumbled in her chair.

By the time she heard voices calling her name, she was huddled in a corner of the basement, the door blocked by debris outside, and the outside door jammed tight.

Raising her head from her knees, she saw a figure limping toward her; two figures actually.

“Oliver!” she yelled in relief, trying to stand and feeling her ankle give out. “Diggle!”

They were next to her in seconds, and she found herself wrapped up in both of their arms. She sighed, and rested her forehead against Oliver’s leather jacket before realizing her hands were becoming sticky and slick with something.

Raising them between her, she gasped when she saw the amount of blood that coated them.

She worked quickly, everything becoming a blur, her only focus Oliver and Diggle. Tending their wounds as best as she could in the ruined basement, she pushed back her own fears and needs.

Her stomach churned at the sight of Oliver’s through and through wound and when he told her what happened, she pulled him into a fierce hug. “Don’t ever do that again,” she whispered against his ear. “Don’t scare me like that!”

He chuckled against her neck and she shivered.

While she left Oliver to find normal clothes under the debris, she helped Diggle sew up his jagged knife wound but looked worriedly at his leg. “I think you need to get that checked out at a hospital, Digg...”

“We’re headed there anyway,” Oliver muttered, coming back into view in a dust covered t-shirt and cargo pants.

Her brow knitted together as Oliver’s eyes darkened with pain. “Tommy...”

And she gasped, fearing the worst as tears rose to her eyes.

“He’s alive.” Oliver assured her, but his voice was strained and heavy, “But he got stuck under a piece of concrete while trying to get Laurel out.”

He gritted his teeth and she could already tell he was feeling guilty for not being there sooner.

“Oliver,” she warned, but he shook her comment off, cutting his gaze to hers and holding it.

Sighing she turned to Digg and asked. “Can you walk?”

At his nod, she quickly found the external hard drive, throwing it in her purse before positioning herself on Diggle’s left side, Oliver at his right. Slowly, they made their way out of the lair and up to the street. Her car was miraculously undamaged and they piled inside.

It took them an hour to get to Starling City General due to the downed power lines and swarms of people. They entered through the main entrance as opposed to the Emergency Room, knowing Oliver showing his face anywhere too public would only end badly.

Felicity still wanted Digg to get his leg checked out, but knew he wouldn’t be going anywhere until he knew everyone he cared about was safe and okay.

Tommy had already been taken to the private wing of the hospital, away from the reporters and angry mobs. The Queen and Merlyn names were garnering death threats, and Felicity shivered at the thought.

Oliver sighed in relief when he saw Thea outside of Tommy’s room, arms crossed tightly to her stomach. She flew into her brother’s arms when they came into view and he held her tightly against him.

“Oh thank God,” Thea whispered, tears streaming down her face. “I was so worried. Roy told me to get out, but then I saw Laurel screaming outside of CNRI and then Tommy...”

Her voice cracked and her eyes filled with tears. Felicity reached out a comforting hand to Oliver as he held his sister tighter, seeing the concern in his own eyes.

A doctor stepped out of the room a few moments later, and approached the group gathered in the hallway. “He’s going to be okay. There’s going to be a long road of rehab and therapy ahead of him with a crushed pelvis, but he’ll live.”

Felicity felt herself sway as her knees began to buckle in relief. She saw Oliver sigh and reached out a hand towards him. He grasped it and squeezed tightly.

That’s when they both saw Laurel standing in the hallway, tear tracks and mascara running down her cheeks. Oliver stilled and she released his hand. His eyes flew to hers and he silently asked her to trust him. She nodded, trying to figure out what exactly was happening as Oliver stepped away from her and towards his ex.

She took Diggle down to get looked at while Oliver talked with Laurel.

By the time they were back, Oliver, Laurel and Thea sat quietly around Tommy’s bedside.

“How are you, Digg?” Oliver asked with concern, as Felicity helped him into the room.

“Nothing a few stitches and some time won’t heal,” Digg replied easily.

“How’s he?” he nodded towards Tommy.

“They say he should wake up soon,” Oliver’s voice was quiet and strained.

Felicity guided Digg to an empty chair and crossed the room to stand next to Oliver, a silent agreement passing between everyone in the room that no one was leaving.

Oliver grasped her hand and she looked down at him. His eyes held hers for a long moment. She glanced over at Laurel who was sitting in a chair right next to Tommy’s bed, her hand holding his tightly. Understanding dawned in her then. Laurel and Oliver were truly over. And it was mutual. She could see it in both of their eyes.

Laurel looked up at her, and smiled encouragingly before returning her gaze to Tommy. Felicity’s heart flipped as Oliver squeezed her hand, a tingling sensation rushing through her.

Ten minutes later, her ankle began to protest. Oliver noticed her wince and tried to get up to give her his seat but she pushed him back down with a warning look at his chest where she knew his injury was hidden. He sighed, but then she felt an arm wrap around her waist, pulling her down onto his lap and coming to rest against her hip. She shivered at the contact which only made Oliver’s grasp tighten.

Moving her hand, she placed it gently over his where it lay against her hip, lacing their fingers together in a show of support and comfort. His head came to rest against her back and she squeezed his fingers even tighter.

Laurel sat by Tommy’s bedside, her hand firmly planted in his, watching his face for any sign movement.

When Tommy finally opened his eyes, everyone in the room stood.

“Oliver...” Tommy called groggily.

Rushing to his bedside, Oliver reached out to grasp his free hand.

“I’m here.”

Tommy smiled sleepily, “Thank you,” he whispered.

Only three people in the room knew what he was talking about, but it didn’t matter. Oliver leaned down and pressed his forehead to his friends, and Felicity held back the tears that formed in her eyes at the moment shared between them. This was step one in their healing.

His eyes then turned to Laurel and he barely got her name out of his mouth before she planted a kiss on his lips and told him she loved him.

Thea stepped up from the back of the room, and Tommy caught sight of her.

“Hey Speedy!” he chirped, eyes still heavy but a small bit of his twinkle present. “Hey, don’t look so worried. I promised you once I wouldn’t leave you.”

And then she was throwing hear arms around him, careful of his injuries and crying against his shoulder. He held her tight and shared a meaningful glance with Oliver.

His eyes landed on Felicity, who stood next to Oliver, and he grin grew even wider. “Lis!”

She rolled her eyes at the nickname! “Hey Tommy!” she whispered, her voice hoarse with emotion and tired from the events of the day.

“What I don’t get a hug too?”

Felicity couldn’t keep the smile from her face as she stepped up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and then pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’m glad you’re okay...that _everything_ is going to be okay...”

His eyes filled with understanding and he squeezed her hand that had found his on the bed. “Thanks in big part to you.”

She shrugged. “Anytime you need a good smack, Tommy Merlyn, just let me know...”

He was laughing as she stepped away, and then Oliver was pulling her against his side and she glanced up at him, surprised by the look in his eyes. Something that looked like jealousy flashed in his blue eyes before gratitude and longing replaced it.

Leaning down, his breath ghosted over her ear. “Thank you.”

The words weren’t just for helping him with Tommy. They were all-encompassing.

She shuddered, her heart fluttering in her chest as he added, “You’re _more_ than remarkable.”

She smiled softly, turning her head towards him. His lips brushed over her temple and she bit back a moan at the contact, suddenly uncertain of what exactly was happening.

She wouldn’t truly know until two months later - after things had finally calmed in the wake of the Undertaking - when he asked her out. Tommy just smirked at her when she walked into Verdant the next day.

“About damn time,” he said, and she could only laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have ideas...and might be persuaded to add an epilogue or something on the end of this...
> 
> Shh...anthfan doesn't know this yet! ;)


End file.
